


heart and hearth

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [19]
Category: Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cyril was nearly five years old, Nan realized she had a family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart and hearth

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Florence/Nan - family.

When Cyril was nearly five years old, Nan realized she had a family again.

It was not a quick realization, nothing like a bucket of cold water emptied over her head.  It didn’t strike her one night in particular as she helped Ralph with his lines or washed Cyril’s shirts or curled around Florence in their small bed—one day, it was just _there_ when she woke.

“My family,” she murmured during breakfast, leaning with her hip against the cooling stove.  She felt the word’s weight on her tongue, savored the way it flooded through her limbs.  It was so much akin to the feeling of eating an oyster, the slurp of the liquor and the meat from the shell, a decadent slide that made her feel at peace.  She hadn’t had an oyster in years, not since she last saw her far-away family.

“What was that, silly?” Florence glanced up in amusement, breaking Nan out of her reverie.

Nan simply dropped a kiss onto the top of Florence’s head, breathing in the warm, summery scent of her hair, the smell she basked in every night.  “Nothing at all.  I am perfectly well.”

Florence smiled and clasped Nan’s fingers for a moment, as if she knew Nan was alight and wanted to share her warmth.


End file.
